


Private Conversations

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Humour, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Yakov's too old for this shit, phone conversation, short fic, some agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: Yuri sees a private conversation between his idols and decides to share it round the rink. When Victor and Yuuri find out, they're distraught about destroying a young man's innocence. But perhaps it's just a misunderstanding.





	Private Conversations

Victor had asked Yuri to watch his phone while he went for a shower, asking that if his Yuuri rang from the airport to let him know. Yuri, shouting at the old man’s back as he went for his shower about _”that’s not my name!”_ when he called him Yurio, sat with the smelly pooch watching the bad daytime tv Victor liked. “Stupid pig, leaving Victor behind,” Yuri grumbled, flicking through social media and decidedly not getting into whatever drama was on. He’d set Victor’s phone on the coffee table, and right as Yurio heard the shower start, the phone buzzed.

**Yuuri**  
_Hey, the plan just landed, so give me time to get through customs and probably a coffee too, I’m dead tired! You’re gonna have to find a way to keep me awake ;) Love you!_

Yuri scoffed. The pig was as bad as the old man. Looking up at the previous messages confirmed that thought, because Victor had sent a mixture of emojis that were a) what a horny teenager would send and b) for too risqué for Yuri’s innocent eyes. But then his eyes caught the message above that. And he couldn’t help himself. He was going to get the old man back for a kitten comment he made a week earlier, and finally a revenge opportunity had been placed right into his hands. Quickly, he screenshotted the conversation, almost chocking from holding back the tears, and sent them to himself before deleting the originals.

Victor came out the bathroom fifteen minutes later, and as they left to pick Yuuri up, Yuri fought a smile the whole way.

~

“Alright, they’re gone. What did you want to show me?” Mila asked stepping off the ice with little Yuri, giving his head a little ruffle, just to wind him up.

“Hag!” Yuri spat, swiping at her hand as she laughed him off. He moved to sit down on the bleachers and she followed. “Victor gave me his phone yesterday to wait for Yuuri to say he’d landed while he had a shower, and of course he’s as awful as Victor. But I saw the message above and oh my god, Mila, I had to show you.”

“That’s wrong, Yura. You shouldn’t go through people’s conversations,” Mila chided, but Yuri only smiled.

“If you don’t want to see what kind of idiot Victor is then, I’ll delete the photos.” With her face clearly showing confliction, Yuri knew he had her. “I promise they’re worth it.”

Mila sagged as she sighed in defeat, watching as Yuri got out his phone and pulled up the photos. He handed the phone to her, and as she flicked through the screenshots, she snorted. If Mila was snorting, it was a sign that Yuri was right and Victor was ridiculous. 

After she’d finished going through them, her belly and cheeks sore from laughing, she said “Victor is so extra! Why didn’t he just call Yuuri instead?”

“I didn’t screenshot the beginning, but Yuuri was too busy with sponsor stuff for a call so Victor had to make do, and this was late on Friday night so I’m pretty sure Victor was drunk texting all this shit”

“Ha, typical Victor, pining away.”

“This is more than pining, this is revolting,” Yuri gagged.

“I’m glad you showed me this, made my entire week! But I still don’t think you should’ve read that conversation.” When Yuri gave Mila a look, she added “Now, now, little kitty cat,” and patted him on the head again, before walking away laughing as he shouted _“Hag!”_ at her again.

Yuri shared the messages with three other skaters before his break was over, and they all shared the screenshots with other skaters, and so on, until even Yakov had them somehow. Victor and Yuuri had been out for lunch, and when they got back, things would be interesting.

~

It was a beautiful day in St Petersburg. The sky was clear, the weather superb, and his Yuuri was back from his sponsor obligations. Their morning practice got rid of the pleasant ache he achieved the night before with his beloved, and he and Yuuri had just spent a lovely extended lunch at a nearby café as a treat, walking back to the rink hand in hand, barely tearing their eyes away from each other.

They changed back into their gear, still in a happy couple bliss, and headed rinkside. Walking by other skaters practicing, Victor thought he saw a few smirks thrown their way, but dismissed them as they continued on. It wasn’t until Yakov called them both into his office that Victor knew something was wrong.

Yakov sat in his rickety chair at his desk while Yuuri and he stood on the other side.

“It has come to my attention from some of my junior skaters that a private conversation between the two of you has been spread throughout the rink,” Yakov explained.

Victor’s stomach dropped and Yuuri had gripped his arm almost painfully. _Oh no_ , he thought. _We deleted those messages, they couldn’t have gotten out!_

“I have already punished Plisetsky and he will remember that the next time he reads someone phone conversations that he will no longer have a coach.”

Yuuri was crying at this point, and all Victor could say was “Yurio saw the messages?”

Yakov was shocked at the couples reactions, almost speechless at Yuuri’s tears. “Katsuki, I assure you Victor is the one being mocked, you aren’t incriminating at all.” But the attempt at reassurance only made Yuuri start to uncontrollably sob.

Somehow through his shock Victor was able to hold Yuuri, but his mind was still on poor Yurio, who must’ve been traumitised. 

“Is Yurio alright?” Victor asked with a shakiness to his voice Yakov had never heard in his pupil before.

“Of course he’s alright! It’s you two I’m worried about. Why are you so upset?”

“Upset?!” Victor exclaimed incredulously. “Yakov, have you even seen those messages?”

“Yes I did, and I didn’t think they were worth getting this upset over,” Yakov explained, but when he said he’d seen them Victor almost went green, murmuring _He’s seen them_. Yakov sighed heavily and stood up from his desk, walking round to stand in front of the distraught men. “Here,” he said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed them the screenshots. “It’s not so bad.”

Victor took the offered phone and stared. His face was hidden from Yakov by his silver bangs and the crying Japanese skater against his chest, but Yakov saw his shoulders shake and sighed again, not understanding how they were taking this so bad. It wasn’t until Victor told Yuuri to look, did he start to notice Victor was smiling, laughing almost. And as Yuuri took the phone and read through their old conversation, he too started to laugh. It wasn’t until they both started crying from laughing that Yakov finally blew a gasket.

“Can someone explain what the hell you’ve all put me through today?!” he bellowed, causing the couple to attempt to stifle their joy.

“Oh Yakov, you can’t understand how relieved we are!” Victor said. “From how serious you were acting, we thought a different conversation had gotten out.”

Yakov was about to ask what kind of conversation being made public would grant this reaction, but then he realised, he didn’t want to know. A young couple, engaged, full of life and hopelessly in love? He was too old for that. 

“Of course I was serious, Yuri violated someone’s privacy. I have him doing Lilia’s ballet bootcamp every Sunday for a month to teach him a lesson.” But Victor and Yuuri were just too caught up in themselves to notice Yakov was still in the room.

“I’m so glad _that_ conversation didn’t get out,” Yuuri said holding Victor’s hands and staring into his eyes.

“We’d have to go into hiding if it did, never show our faces to anyone ever again,” Victor joked.

“We would. I could never face anyone if they knew what we sent to each other.”

“Imagine if Yurio actually _did_ see it, scarred for life!”

They left Yakov’s office elated from relief, leaving the poor old man exhausted from their whirlwind of emotions, and went back to practice. Skaters around the rink still laughed and smirked at Victor, but Victor was only glad no one had seen the actual conversation he and Yuuri were thinking about. The one from the last time they were separated by countries and still exploring their physical relationship, with things getting a little too heated and both agreeing the evidence needed to be destroyed.

Yuri learned his lesson, and never went through another private conversation.

~

**_The Messages_ **

**Victor**  
_I miss you soooooo much!!!!!!!_  
My Yuuri!!!! D’’’’:  
I wish I was there with you. We could’ve done a couple’s shoot :D  
Or a private one ;) ;) ;)  
We could do a calendar!!  
OOH! We could dress up! AND DOWN!  
One month could be us and Makka!  
And the next us covered by ONLY A SHEET!  
Or me rubbing my face on your thighs!!  
Fuck I miss your thighs  
The things I could do to them  
MMMMMmmmm!  
Is my Yuuri having naughty thoughts? ;) ;)  
I dreamt you sat on my face last night  
I died a happy man  
Will you make my dream come true my Yuuri?  
Not the death parts obvs, but when you get back we could spice things up in the bedroom *wink wink wink*  
(*suggestive picture of Victor eating a banana*)  
I need my nutrients Yuuri!  
I wish there was something I could say that’d make you come back to me sooner! 

**Yuuri**  
_Just finished with my sponsors, these messages made me smile =)_

**Victor**  
_My Yuuri!!!!!!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I was too subtle about the ~real~ conversation they're worried about? Trying to leave that to my lovely readers ♥ (ask if you're not sure though)
> 
> I think Victor is a sentence-a-message guy, hence the single sentence messages
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little fic, if you enjoyed it please consider subscribing to me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/works)
> 
> I read, love and reply to every comment so feel free to send them my way!


End file.
